When The Moon's Fool
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Yoshiharu avait toujours su qu'il parviendrait à tenir sa promesse. Ne restait plus qu'à Seita et Nakichi de tenir la leur...


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Tsuki To Mizu No Yoru

**Titre**** :** When the moon's fool.

**Rating :** K.

**Résumé :** Yoshiharu avait toujours su qu'il parviendrait à tenir sa promesse. Maintenant, c'était à Seita et Nakichi de tenir la leur…

**Disclaimer :** Tsuki To Mizu No Yoru ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Niki Kajiwara. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Bon… Je sais que je ne devrais pas me concentrer sur autre chose que mes traductions Bleach ou mon super long OS qui est bloqué… Mais je suis retombée par inadvertance sur les scans de ce manga se trouvant dans mon PC et… Voilà. Malgré le fait que Tsuki to Mizu no Yoru ne soit pas connu, il reste magnifique, et j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose dessus depuis longtemps déjà. C'est maintenant chose faite ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit écrit… Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

-

_**

* * *

xXx When the moon's fool xXx

* * *

**_

-

Yoshiharu soupira et se redressa lentement. Le jeune homme esquissa une grimace lorsque son dos le rappela à l'ordre et laissa échapper un léger gémissement de douleur. Préférant ne pas tenter le diable, il s'assit et prit son temps pour dénouer ses chaussures et retirer ses chaussettes. La fraîcheur de l'eau lui ferait un bien fou après une harassante journée passée à nettoyer la rivière.

C'était la troisième année qu'il passait toutes ses vacances dans le village de sa grand-mère. Ses camarades, en dehors de Kousuke bien entendu, n'avaient pas réellement compris son attrait pour ce paisible endroit, et Yoshiharu et Kousuke s'étaient bien gardés de leur révéler les raisons qui les poussaient à venir ici plutôt qu'aller à la plage ou faire la fête. Somme toute, du haut de leurs dix-huit, les deux meilleurs amis n'avaient que très peu de loisirs, si ce n'était le sport qu'ils pratiquaient ensemble – la natation –, ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi ils étaient toujours seuls tous les deux au lieu d'avoir une foultitude d'autres amis. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas les déranger…

Yoshiharu ne put retenir un frisson de bien-être lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec l'eau et se laissa aller. Personne ne pouvait le voir, de toute façon, puisque son meilleur ami n'avait pas pu venir avec lui, cette fois. De la même façon, très peu de gens s'aventuraient aussi loin de la civilisation pour se promener le long de la rivière, il n'y avait donc aucune crainte à avoir concernant un quelconque espionnage.

Ramenant ses bras derrière sa tête, le jeune garçon se laissa lentement tomber en arrière pour observer les étoiles. La nuit était réellement magnifique ; quel dommage que Kousuke ne soit pas là pour la contempler avec lui ! Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux dans le ciel, éclairant la terre de façon magique, et la lune était pleine. Une légère brise se mit à souffler, et Yoshiharu ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit vagabonder au loin.

Il n'alla pas bien loin, cependant. Même si cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il ne les avait plus revus, les souvenirs de Nakichi et Seita étaient toujours les premiers à refaire surface lorsque Yoshiharu se trouvait en ce lieu. Peut-être était-ce dû au bruit de l'eau de la rivière s'écoulant lentement le long des galets, peut-être cela venait-il du fait qu'il ressentait le besoin de revoir les deux Esprits de l'Eau à chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici, peut-être était-ce à cause des élastiques à cheveux de Seita et Nakichi se trouvant en permanence sur lui… ; le garçon n'en savait rien. Peut-être était-ce simplement une combinaison de ces trois suggestions, peut-être était-ce autre chose. Mais cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, car le résultat était de toute façon bien là : il voulait revoir ses deux amis, il voulait qu'ils tiennent leur promesse comme lui tenait le sienne. C'était pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal pour rendre la rivière à nouveau accueillante pour eux, en dépit du fait que chaque année apportait son lot de déchets démotivant. Mais… Il ne perdrait pas espoir. Jamais.

Il était maintenant vingt-deux heures passé et Yoshiharu sentait la fatigue s'emparer de son être. Il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il rebrousse chemin en direction de la maison de sa grand-mère, mais rester dans la position qu'il avait adoptée était plus tentant. Le bruit de l'eau l'endormait, engourdissant son esprit et le berçant comme une comptine. Petit à petit, ses muscles se relâchèrent et le garçon sombra dans un pseudo-sommeil, conscient uniquement de la rivière et des arbres. La nature ici présente avait sur lui cet effet apaisant qu'il ne pouvait retrouver dans aucune autre forêt, et il se surprit à sourire de bien-être.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit, le cœur et l'esprit sereins.

**oOo oOo**

« Ne fais pas de bruit, surtout… Il ne faut pas le réveiller, il a véritablement l'air épuisé… », chuchota doucement une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Une autre personne ronchonna qu'elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à faire sans qu'on ne le lui dicte. A moitié réveillé, Yoshiharu pouffa de rire ; un peu plus et il pourrait se croire en présence de ses deux amis, Seita et Nakichi. Mais cela n'était pas possible, la rivière n'était pas assez propre pour cela…

Quelque peu dans les vapes, Yoshiharu gémit en s'étirant, avant de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas : une veste en tissu avait été déposée sur lui pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Entrouvrant les yeux, il eut la surprise de découvrir un kimono blanc ; le même qu'il avait porté trois ans plus tôt, après être tombé dans la rivière. Le kimono de Seita !

Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et il ouvrit grand les yeux, ses mains crispées sur l'étoffe. Et alors, il les vit. Ses deux amis à l'allure fantomatique.

« Nakichi ! », s'exclama Yoshiharu en leur sautant dessus, heureux. « Seita ! »

L'Esprit de l'Eau sursauta mais réceptionna néanmoins l'adolescent avant d'être embarqué dans une étreinte d'ours. Oui, lui aussi était content de le revoir. Il lui avait manqué, malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire.

« Ca fait tellement longtemps que je vous attends ! », fit Yoshiharu alors qu'il allait enlacer Seita. « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus plus tôt ? »

Seita le repoussa légèrement.

« Nous ne le pouvions pas. », répondit-il calmement. « L'eau n'était pas suffisamment propre. » Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Ce soir non plus, nous n'aurions pas du venir. Mais nous t'observions, et nous ne voulions pas que tu attrapes froid avec tout le mal que tu te donnais pour nous. »

A ses côtés, Nakichi acquiesça.

« Tu fais du bon travail, gamin ! », le congratula-t-il. « Mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant… »

Yoshiharu perdit son sourire. Oh oui, il le savait très bien…

« Je sais. », fit-il, triste. « Mais je fais mon possible, et Kousuke vient m'aider dès qu'il le peut… Les gens ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils font, et de ce qu'on perd, ici. Mais… Ils ne vous connaissent pas. »

« Et c'est mieux ainsi. », assena Nakichi.

« Peut-être… », répondit Yoshiharu, songeur, avant de se reprendre. « En attendant, je suis heureux que vous soyez là ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! »

Nakichi et Seita s'entreregardèrent et perdirent leurs sourires.

« Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas rester plus longtemps… Tu es maintenant réveillé, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi sans encombre. »

« Ah ! Mais je… »

Seita posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Ne proteste pas. Il faut que nous partions tout de suite ; cela ne nous plaît pas plus qu'à toi, ne l'oublie pas… Simplement, nous n'aurions pas dû venir, dès le départ. »

L'adolescent afficha une moue peinée mais se tint néanmoins tranquille.

« Je comprends. », murmura-t-il.

« Et puis… », déclara Nakichi. « Nous reviendrons… »

« C'est vrai ? », s'enthousiasma soudainement Yoshiharu.

Les deux Esprits sourirent, avant de s'éloigner dans la pénombre de la forêt. Lorsqu'il ne put plus les distinguer, le garçon entendit les arbres soupirer.

« Quand la lune sera pleine… Nous ne t'oublierons pas. »

Et Yoshiharu sut qu'ils tiendraient parole.

-

* * *

Lundi 2 Novembre – 18 h 35.


End file.
